Larry and Company
Disney and Sega's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of the Oliver and Company Cast *Oliver - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Dodger - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Tito - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Francis - Paddington Bear *Einstein - Berk (The Trap Door) *Rita - Nellie the Elephant *Fagin - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Sykes - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Rescoe and DeSoto - D'Compose and Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Jenny Foxworth - Thumbelina *Winston - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Georgette - Mrs. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) *Old Louie - Megatron (Transformers G1) *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - Bo Peep's Sheep (Toy Story), Giselle and Martin (A Tale of Tooth Fairies), Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby Bug (Thumbelina), Angelina Ballerina, Spike (My Little Pony G1) *Mangy Dogs - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Dogs on the leash - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Two Female Singing Dogs - Tammy and Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - Mice Ceremory from "The Case of the Cola-Cult" *Other dogs on leash - Max Hare and Goofy (The Tortoise and the Hare and A Goofy Movie) *Woman in Red Volkswagon Bettle - Lois Einhorn/Ray Finkle (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *Singing Dogs - Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Singing Rats - Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Couple Walking in the Sidewalk - Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Couple Dogs in the Limo - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) and Cosmo (Sonic X) Scenes *Larry and Company part 1 - "Once Upon a Time in New York City" *Larry and Company part 2 - Larry Meets Orinoco/"Why Should I Worry" *Larry and Company part 3 - At the Dock *Larry and Company part 4 - Danny the Tourettes Guy (including D'Compose and Tendrill) *Larry and Company part 5 - D'Compose and Tendrill Leaves/Bedtime Story *Larry and Company part 6 - "Streets of Gold"/Thumbelina and Rolf *Larry and Company part 7 - In the Car *Larry and Company part 8 - At Foxworth's House/"Perfect Isn't Easy" *Larry and Company part 9 - In the Kitchen/Mrs. Fieldmouse Meets Larry/Orinoco has a Plan *Larry and Company part 10 - "Good Company" *Larry and Company part 11 - Rescuing Larry/In Foxworth's House *Larry and Company part 12 - Sad Moments/Ed has an Idea *Larry and Company part 13 - Where's Larry/At Danny's Building *Larry and Company part 14 - Thumbelina Meets Ed/Danny Took Her Away *Larry and Company part 15 - Rescuing Thumbelina *Larry and Company part 16 - Pursuit Through the Subway *Larry and Company part 17 - Thumbelina's Birthday/Mrs. Fieldmouse and Thomas the Tank Engine *Larry and Company part 18 - Farewells to Larry *Larry and Company part 19 - "Why Should I Worry (Reprise)"End Credits Movie Used * Oliver & Company (1989) Clips Used Movies/TV Shows/Video Games * Stories From Toytown: Featuring Larry The Lamb * The Wombles * Thomas The Tank Engine * Thomas & Friends (2004) * Thomas and The Magic Railroad * Thomas & Friends: Tale of The Brave (2014) * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) * Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (2015) * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (2016) * Paddington Bear * Paddington (2014) * The TrapDoor * Nellie The Elephant * Ed' Edd' 'n' Eddy * Tourettes Guy * Inhumaniods * Thumbelina * Transformers G1 * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * A Tale of Tooth Fairies * Angelina Ballerina * My Little Pony G1 * Farce of The Penguins * Viva Piñata * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * A Goofy Movie * A Extremley Goofy Movie * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted * The Muppet Movie * MAD * Robot Chicken * The Little Merimaid * Once Upon a Forest * Sonic X Trailer/Transcript *Larry and Company Trailer/Transcript Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Oliver and company Movies-spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions